It is desirable to verify the calibration and control of rotational axes for an automated multi-axis ultrasonic scanning machine.
It is desirable to determine whether or not the actual movement of a scan head (i.e. a manipulator head) of the multi-axis ultrasonic scanning machine is the same as the movement instructed by a controller of the scan head.
It is desirable to validate movement of the scan head along both a single axis and along multiple axes.
However, using mathematical design parameters of gearing ratios and/or kinematic models of the ultrasonic scanning machine to perform this verification tends to be difficult.